The present invention relates to an ablation process involving bristles on a mascara brush and to a brush obtained by the process.
Mascara is conventionally packaged in a small container equipped with scraping element. A brush is normally integrally connected to a capsule equipped with a rod that screws into the container. When the brush is extracted from the container, an internal radial lip of the scraping element is applied against the bristles of the brush to remove any excess mascara.
For the same internal diameter, the scraping element, by being rubbed against the brush, is able to scrape off more excess product from a brush having long bristles than one with short bristles. On the one hand, the short bristles, or the interstices between bristles, are needed to store product to be applied to the user's eyelashes. On the other hand, long bristles are needed to properly comb and separate the eyelashes.
There is, therefore, a need for a mascara brush that is capable of meeting the users' needs.